Sunlight In The Dark.
by Furusawa Tsunami
Summary: miaka got taken back into the book to defeat Tenkou , but Taka left Miaka and fall in love with another girl. Nakago took Miaka away, and Tasuki proclaimed his love to Miaka, will Miaka return Tasuki love or will she fall in love with Nakago?


"Yui, where are we going?" Miaka asked. "The library, I have something to show you, Taka there already I think. I asked him to go there first." Yui, the former seiryu priestess replied. "Really? Then let's hurry!" Mika cried happily and dragged Yui with her. "Race you there!" Miaka shouted. "Not fair! You got a head start!" Yui protested. The 2 girls laughed and ran together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Taka wondered aloud to himself. He had been waiting here for at least 1 hour already, and there was still no sight of Yui and Miaka. "Taka! Over here!" Taka spun around and saw Miaka and Yui running. Miaka was waving excitedly. "Taka! Sorry to keep you waiting" Miaka panted. Yui came up beside her and said "Sorry, you know Miaka, she takes ages to dress up!" "Yui, I did not!" Miaka sogged her, hard. "Let's go, I found something that may interest you." Yui said. The 3 stepped in the library and was greeted by a cool air. Yui walk towards the room that reads Important Literature, Keep Out. "Yui, why are we here" Miaka asked softly, she remembered this place, it was where they were sucked in the book. "You'll know." Yui open the door and stepped inside. Miaka gasped. There was a book on the floor, glowing red. "Shi Shin Ten Chi Shou" Miaka walk slowly towards the book and picked it up. "Yui, why is the book here?" Taka asked in surprised. "I'm not sure, I felt a kind of force pulling me here yesterday, and when I came in, the book was already here, so I decided to show you two." Yui replied. Tears welled up in Miaka's eyes. This book was where she found friends, happiness and Taka. She had missed her friends so much….. "I wonder how Tasuki and Chichiri doing?" Miaka asked in a small voice. "Tasuki properly swearing right this minute and don't worry 'bout Chichiri, he can take care of himself" Taka said brightly, trying to cheer Miaka up, she was looking so down. Miaka took the book and held it close to her, suddenly the glow become brighter swallowing Miaka. "Miaka!" Taka and Yui screamed together. "Taka, Yui! What's happening?" Miaka shouted. The glow subsided and Miaka was gone. Yui and Taka stood there in shock, looking at the book, it had flipped to a page like it was waiting for them to read it.  
  
"Miaka." Taka said softly. " Don't worry Taka, she'll be fine." Yui said, but she was just as worried as Taka is. Currently, she was blaming herself for leading Miaka here to see the book. "Yui, let's read, at least we'll know what's happening to her in the book then worrying down here." Taka said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ack!" Miaka screamed as she plummeted into the icy cold water. She quickly got up the shore. "When did Suzaku decided to throw me into the water?" Miaka asked, annoyed. She dried herself and sat on a rock. "Where am I" Miaka wondered. She was in a dark and eerie forest. A cold wind blew past her and she shivered, she was still a little wet. " This place is creepy, and cold." Miaka added. She wandered around looking for an exit or maybe a person whom she can ask for help. But it seems like there was no end to this forest. Suddenly a low growl came from behind her. Miaka spun around and came face to face with an enormous and ferocious looking tiger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Kouji, how's the training going on?" Tasuki asked. "Great, we're going out on a raiding today at the Shoji Village." Kouji replied in glee. "I'm going with you." Kouji stared at Tasuki and said "I thought you said you won't be going for a raid anymore?" "Shut that damn mouth up! I do whatever I want. None of you @#$^#% business!" Tasuki shouted. "Ok, I won't ask, I'll go inform the others." Kouji said and went out. "I wonder how Miaka is doing, I guess she'll be fine. Obake-Chan will look after her." Tasuki thought. He had loved Miaka the first time he saw her. But, she had gone back to her own world with Taka. He missed her terribly. Miss her cheerful smile and happy ways. He pushed these thoughts away and stood up looking outside the window. It's a fine day today, just the perfect day to go raiding. Tasuki grinned.  
  
"Guys, Let's go!" Tasuki and Kouji shouted together. " YEA!" the bandits shouted in unison. Their leader was backed and they are going on a raiding together just like old times. They were very happy today. As they make their way through the dark forest, they made a lot of noises. Suddenly Tasuki heard a scream. " What was that?" Kouji and the rest asked. ' I'm checking it out, you guys go on first!" Tasuki said and ran towards the scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At this moment, Miaka was in a panic. She drops to the floor and lay there very still. "I'll pretend I'm dead" she thought. " Wait, pretending dead only worked with the bears." She stood up and looks around nervously. She pick up a big branch and said " Don't come near me, I'm not nice eat at all." The tiger roar. "Yicks!" Miaka dropped the branch in fright. "Taka, Tasuki, Chichiri, help me, anybody!" Miaka screamed aloud to herself. The tiger pounced. "REKKA SHINEH!" A blast of fire shot at the tiger and the tiger scampered away. "Are you all right?" Tasuki asked. " Tasuki! Thank goodness its you!" Miaka cried happily and hug him. " Mi…Miaka?" Tasuki asked in shocked. He hadn't expected that Miaka will return to this world. He took this time to study her. Her childish features were replaced by those of an adult, and she was a little taller now. Tasuki quickly averted his gazed away went he realized where he was staring at. Her chest. He turns a deep red. "Tasuki, are you all right, you're turning red!" Miaka exclaimed. "Nothing, what are you doing her Miaka?" Tasuki asked quickly changing the subject. "I don't know, I was at the library with Yui and Taka. And the next minute, I was transported here. Her stomach growled. Miaka looks down and turn a deep shade of red. "Same old Miaka, let's go find some food. We were going on a raiding at first." Tasuki laughed. "Great!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Phew, lucky she's alright." Yui said. "For a moment, I thought she was dead meat!" Yui exclaimed. " Luckily Tasuki there, he'll look after her. Not much help but at least, some help." Taka replied. "I have been thinking Taka, why didn't you get pulled back in the book? You are one of Miaka's Seishi right? Why did she get pulled in and not you?" Yui asked. "That question, only Suzaku will know how to answer." Taka sighed. A red glow suddenly surrounds Taka and he stared at the light, stunned. " Taka?" Yui asked in fright, "What's happening?". "I don't know………….." Taka voice trailed off as he disappeared. "TAKA!" Yui screamed. But it was too late, Taka was gone. "Taka, Miaka…" Yui whimpered softly.  
  
  
  
______________________________*_____________________________________0  
  
1) ok, I admit I stole the part with the tiger. I just can't think of any way to get Miaka and  
  
Tasuki to meet!  
  
2) Hey guys, my first story plz be nice and gimme reviews…..its hard to write ok! So plz reviews! 


End file.
